All of the Stars
by KellyJ.Jackson
Summary: He couldn't believe it then, he can't believe it now. He will do everything to get his Shooting Star back. No matter what. Rated T for language, some minor adult themes, and major character death. (I'm back guys! Read bottom author's note for more information.)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or All of the Stars by Ed Sheeran.**

It was another lonely night. At least it was to Bill. He was looking up out his home, as sad as ever. He sighed. Another night without… her. He couldn't say her name, not without crying or laughing out loud. Crying because of grief or laughing out loud because of pure insanity.

Of course she wasn't really gone, he thought at times like that. No, she was simply resting- resting for all of eternity.

An eternity until they see each other again. Until scientists, doctors, or somebody finds a way to change immortals to mortals, he was stuck without her for the rest of immortal life.

Forever until we see each other, he thought every night since he lost her. He'll never stop. Never.

_Never is a long time,_ the other, more insane, part of him thought back. _Let her go! She didn't even love you! You were and always will be a dream demon. You get to be alive forever! That is amazing! Not everybody gets to be a demon, let alone a dream demon._

That brought back some memories; picked at old scabs. He winced as he thought of them.

…

Just keep running, _a young boy thought as he continued down the nearly empty street. It was only him, human Bill Cipher, not the dream demon, was running down the street of Gravity Falls with crazy, old Emma McGucket on his heels. The year was _

_He knew she wanted something. As soon as she saw him across the street, she ran across it. It scared him so much that she was chasing him. He had run about two miles so far. He didn't take the chance of running into the words, where if she captured him, no one would hear his scream._

Just keep running… Just keep… _That was his last thought before he collapsed out of pure exhaustion in the middle of Gravity Falls' junkyard. He was puffing for breathe. _

_He looked up as a shadow passed over him. She had caught up to him. And he wanted to run away from the insane person, but he couldn't, not again._

_She smiled at him. "Bill, sweetie, I ain't gonna hurt you. I just want to give you somethin'. It's a special potion I made for you. You can became a demon. Someone who can never die; lives forever. You can become one, just drink."_

"_Why… me," he croaked out. _

"_Darlin' not everybody gets to be a demon, let alone a dream demon. He can became immune to everything, no falling in love, heartbreak, no pain, no _death. _What do you say? Do you want it?"_

_Unwillingly, he took the bottle from hands and into his. He stared at it. It was a strange yellow color. He knew there was something wrong, he just couldn't tell what. Maybe it's just the color. Maybe it was strange light feature. He couldn't tell what, but he took it anyway, not wanting to deal with someone who should be in a asylum at the moment._

"_Good, know, you won't be seeing anymore of me, but I have a prophecy that was written long ago by my ancestors. It will come true with my great grandson, his friends, and his friends' family. And everybody in the world will be under the rule of the McGucket's! Ta ta." And with that, she disappeared into thin air._

…

He shook his head at that disastrous memory. He felt like crying every time he remembered. She was the reason he was stuck like this, alone for ever. She had gotten the prophecy right, but McGucket was not the ruler of the world. Also, another thing she got wrong was that he couldn't feel anything in triangle form. But in human form… he could feel everything.

Love included.

…

"_Why do you have to go?" Bill asked while crying. It was too soon. She was only 25. They had plans for a wedding._

"_I don't know…" she mumbled, looking at him. "It must be fate."_

"_Fate…" he mumbled while looking at her brother and great uncle. He looked at her again to see a tear from her swollen eye drizzle down her broken cheek bone. That was when her heart stopped- his world stopped. His head started turning as he collapsed by her bedside, sobbing into her bed sheets with his hand on top of her broken one._

_Out of rage he screamed, "I _hate _fate! I hate destiny! I hate prophecies! I hate life!" _

_That night they had to drag him away._

_ That's when Dipper knew the "strong" demon, wasn't that strong._

…

He looked up at the sky with the oh-so familiar memory. He took another look up at the sky and saw a shooting star. He let tears start to roll down his cheeks. He started slightly singing Mabel's favorite song.

"You're on the other side, as the skyline splits in two, miles away from seeing you…" he noticed how ironically the song fit into the situation. He laughed half-heartedly.

He knew that she wasn't listening. He knew it.

…

He jolted up in bed. He knew it would be the day. The day he went down stairs to see Mabel cooking breakfast for him.

He ran down stairs to smell nothing. There was no smoke. She wasn't there. There was still hope, at least that's what the dream demon thought. He waited. Lunch past. Dinner past. Eventually, it was once again 1:00 a.m. She wasn't coming. She wasn't alive.

He looked out the window once more. He repeated the process form previous nights. He kept repeating the process. He knew he would never see her again.

Bill Cipher knew that he will never see his beloved Shooting Star again. He will never see Mabel Pines again.

And that was all of the pain he needed.

…

** Hi! I'm back! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. Some hectic things have been going on in my life. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please mention it in the reviews or PM me. Thanks! ~Kelly Jackson**


End file.
